


I Don't Put Out on the First Date

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Date, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps trying to ask Danny out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Put Out on the First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



> written for dante_s_hell's [comment fic meme.](http://dante-s-hell.livejournal.com/203103.html?thread=3101791#t3101791)

"Danny, there's something I want to ask you." Steve rubbed the back of his neck and squinted into the distance at nothing in particular. He wondered why this was so hard. Just spit it out, Commander. _Will you go out with me_?"

"OK. See, you actually have to ask me the question in order to get an answer. Funny how that works, isn't it?" Danny smiled broadly and smoothed his tie down. Steve was so lost following the trail of Danny's fingers down his chest that he forgot words. All of them.

"So, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Zuh?" Steve said intelligently.

"What did you want to ask me, Steven?"

But they caught a case just then and Chin called them on the double. Kidnapping. Little boy just eight years old. Asking Danny out would have to wait.

**

The case took two days to wrap up and the boy was safe at home with just a few bumps and bruises and the bad guys were locked up, right where they should be. Danny was sitting on one of Steve's beach chairs pulling at a Longboard and all was right with the world. Even the stars looked perfect and Steve knew this was his moment.

He turned to Danny and said, "Will you--"

Kono appeared out of nowhere with a, "Hey, guys. Where's the beer?"

She had the worst timing ever. Worse than the asteroid that started the Ice Age. Worse than that time Steve got the stomach flu in algebra class. Worse than anything ever.

Kono perched on the arm of Danny's chair and laughed at something Danny said. Steve had a sinking feeling they are laughing at him, but he was too peeved to care more than he already did.

**

Steve grabbed Danny's keys off his desk and said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Danny ran to catch up with Steve's punishing stride.

"Just get in the car," Steve said.

"Not until you tell me where we are going in such a hurry. I wasn't done with that paperwork--"

"No. Don't talk about work. OK? Please. Just get in the car. OK?" Steve leaned across the roof and plead with Danny to just do as he is told.

"Not until--"

"Yeah, I tell you where we're going. I know. We're going to Side Streets. OK?"

"Now? I was in the middle of something."

"No." Steve slapped the roof of the Camaro and shook his head. "Please, Danny. Don't talk about work."

"OK, weirdo. What are we supposed to talk about if we can't talk about work? And why do we have to run out of the office like it's on fire to go get a beer?"

"Just get in the car, Danny. Just get in the damn car and go to Side Streets with me before I lose my mind."

"Fine." Danny looked wary now, like Steve might be one step away from a breakdown of some kind. And it was true, though Steve was more like a hop and a jump away from one, but it's still too damn close to crazy.

They don't talk much on the ride there. Steve kept rolling words around in his mouth like he might spit them out, but he couldn't seem to make his tongue work with his teeth to say, Danny, I like you. A lot. This is a date, by the way.

They sat at a table that had a good view of the Laker's game and they were playing The Nets so Danny was distracted by the whiff of home. He drank his beer and ate his burger with one eye on the game so Steve didn't have to say very much. Thank God. Because he was at a loss for what to say. And the only thing in his head was the mortifying memory of puking on the back of Stacey Lisbane's hair in algebra class that time and wow is that ever not the story to tell on a date. Plus the memory made Steve a little queasy and he couldn't eat even though he had onion rings. Onion rings are the perfect food in his opinion, but he couldn't touch them.

His palms were sweating. Honest to God sweating like he's fourteen and wants to ask Stacey Lisbane out (that was before he'd puked on her) and it was still fucking impossible even though he and Danny were already on the date.

The check came and Steve grabbed it like it's a live grenade. Danny asked how much he owed and Steve said he's got it.

"You brought your wallet?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I did. This is a date." Oh shit

The words sat there between them, like a live grenade with the pin freshly pulled.

"This is a what now?"

Steve shook his head. He knew he'd done everything ass backwards.

"Steven, are we on a date? Did you take me on a date without telling me? Did you actually think you could get away with this? What is wrong with you?" Danny loosened his tie. His face was red and he looked like he was about to blow.

"I just..."

"Oh, this I have to hear. This better be good." Danny leaned forwards expectantly.

"I kept trying to ask you out, but we kept getting interrupted and I really, really like you. A lot. And I got so frustrated that I just ordered you to go out to dinner with me. And I know that was dumb, but it seemed like the only option at the time. And I won't do it again. And I'm really sorry, Danno. I won't--"

"OK." Danny held his hands up, palms out to stop the verbal vomit. "OK. I forgive you. Next time just ask me in advance and I will say 'yes' and then we'll go out like civilized people."

"Yeah?" Steve is dazed at best.

"Yeah." Danny took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a couple of buttons. "Anyway. I never wear a tie on a date."

Steve gulped and tried to think of something clever to say, but gave up and said, "You look good."

Danny nodded and said, "By the way, I don't put out on the first date." Which caused Steve to spit take beer on a passing waitress.

Danny laughed so hard he had hiccups all the way home and Steve doesn't think he'll ever get over his embarrassment. But Danny kissed him and he forgot pretty quickly that the whole night had been a disaster.


End file.
